Shopping - ShindouxKirino
by ImaginationWorld2000
Summary: Kirino sees Shindou at the shopping mall
1. Shopping

**Hey guys, I decided to do a ShindouxKirino fanfic. Hope you enjoy and leave some reviews :)**

* * *

Shopping

"Oi Shindou!"

Shindou spun his head around at the voice and saw a pink haired boy jogged towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Kirino! I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" Shindou noticed that his parents must have gone off to the men's section to look for some clothes but he was more preoccupied with the pink haired boy in front of him.

"Fine. My mom decided to bring me out to shop for new clothes." Kirino replied with a grin which made Shindou crane his neck to the side as if he was expecting to see the pink boy's mother faraway looking through a rack of clothes.

"Where is she now? I like to say hi." Shindou said as he watched his best friend furrowed his brows in realization. Kirino turned around before looking back at the brunette with a sheepish smile, "I might have left her alone by accident..."

Shindou chuckled at his mistake, "What about you Shindou? Shopping for another suit?"

The brunette felt his face burn up while Kirino snickered at him, "My parents thought the last one was getting worn out." He answered with a sheepish smile. Kirino looked mildly shocked to hear.

"Worn out? I thought you brought that suit 2 weeks ago?"

"Ehehehe..."

Shindou didn't know how to reply back and decided to change the topic, "I... I have to go find my parents now. I'll see you later Kirino-"

He was about to walk away with a wave before being interrupted, "Hey, why not I come with you?" Shindou was shocked to hear him say that, "There could be a good chance my mom's at the men's section." Kirino explained, waiting for Shindou quick reply which was, "Sure, let's go."

It wasn't long until the two boys found their parents interacting with each other at the men's section.

"Oh, Yusaka. You're hilarious- Oh! Ranmaru, there you are sweetie. I was wondering where you went." Kirino Ayame, Kirino's mom exclaimed, noticing the two boys walked up to them. Kirino's mom was a beautiful and young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Because of her youth, they were often mistaken for sibilings instead whenever they were together. Kirino had the same face complextion as his mom, but his hair and eye colour came from his dad.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you mom." Kirino apologized before noticing a stack of clothes in her arms, "A-Are those for me?"

"Oh, these? Oh no dear, these are some outifts Shindou and Yusaka have picked out for Takuto." She held out a neat blue suit in a plastic bag to show them, "Your clothes are over there hanging on the rack honey. Tell me if you like them." She nodded her head over to a rack while Kirino nodded back and walked away to see his clothes.

"Here you go Takuto. I think this one will look nicer on you." Ayame said, handing the brunette the blue suit, "I think there's an empty changing room over at the middle you can go change."

She pointed to one of the changing rooms ajar as Shindou thanked her. He liked Kirino's mother, she was a kind flower and had a nack for observation.

Ayame left him alone to go converse with his mother. Shindou walked over to where Ranmaru was holding out his chosen shirt in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"Shindou, can you believe this?" Kirino exclaimed, showing his best friend the shirt his mom chose out for him, "It's the limited edition jersey! The one Tsuyoi Japan wears! I thought it sold out last month!" The jersey was striped vertically with green and black while the sleeves stayed black only. To Kirino, it was the best thing that happened since sliced bread and Shindou smiled in congrats.

"No, way! It's got Ruka Koguto's signature on the back!" Kirino flipped the shirt and pointed to a white signature on the right hem of the jersey. Shindou noticed there was a number 4, bold and large in the middle. Kirino's number in Raimon.

"Congrats Kirino. Shall we go change? I think there's an empty changing there." He received an eager nod from the pink haired boy.

"Should I let you go first Kirino?" Shindou asked, his hand on the knob. Kirino shook his head, "Nah, you go ahead, I want to admire it before I wear it." The brunette knew he meant the jersey and shrugged. A few moments later, Shindou opened the door, deciding to hear out his best friend's opinion on it. A blush appeared on his face.

"Uh... so what do you think Kirino? Does it look good?" Shindou asked nervously, spreading his arms to his side before shifting his eyes to the tail of the suit. Kirino had his mouth open, his eyes fully focused on the handsome brunette.

"Um... Kirino?"

"Oh! Um... It looks great on you. You should definitely buy it." Kirino answered quickly, trying to hide his blush. Kirino could feel his heart beating rapidly. Shindou beamed.

"Thanks for your opinion Kirino. I'll go change now so you can go next." The door closed shut behind the brunette. Kirino moved his hand to his chest as the redness of his face slowly died.

'What's this feeling?' He asked himself in thought, clutching the fabric of his shirt. Sure he thought Shindou looked... handsome. But he couldn't possibly be falling for his best friend, right?

"It's your turn Kirino." Shindou's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Kirino smiled and rushed into the room, slamming the door shut, much to the brunette's bemusement. The pink haired boy later came out wearing his new clothes that fit him like a glove. Shindou smiled, seeing how happy his best friend was before they were called by their parents.

"It's time to go Takuto. We've got a dinner party tonight at Musako's mansion." His mother told him once he and Kirino (who changed back into his normal clothes) reached him, "I'll see you next time Ayame. Goodbye, Ranmaru."

"Bye Yusaka!" Kirino's mother waved cheerfully. Shindou stayed behind to bid his best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kirino." Shindou said, starting to walk away, "And thanks for your opinion! Bye!"

Kirino instantly went red, "Y-yeah... bye..." His wave went unnoticed by the brunette who had turned his back to run after his parents. Unfortunately, his mother caught him.

"Well, did he look handsome in that suit Ranmaru?" She teased.

"MOM!"

"Oh grow up Ranmaru. You two are friends, you can compliment each other about being handsome." She began to walk away to the counters to pay for the jersey while Kirino stayed behind with his head lowered to the floor. His hand clutching his shirt again.

'Yeah... friends.' He thought sadly before he ran over to his mother when she called him. A thousand questions beginning to fill his mind, 'Am I really falling for him? Will he feel the same way? Can we be together?'


	2. Discontinuation

**Hello there! This isn't a chapter by the way. I'm glad that all of you enjoyed my story, but unfortunately, it's not going to be continued. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll be posting up a IE and IEGo drabbles/one-shots that could include ShindouxKirino.**

 **Hope you guys check that story out when I post it :)**


End file.
